


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by giggling_bubble



Series: Dribbledy, Drabbledy, Gobbledy, Gook [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Camping, F/M, Fear, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sleep talking, Sweet, Tents, Thunderstorms, Truth or Dare, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Nothing like a little night music...or parasomnias.Night Music=ThunderstormsParasomnias=Marinette can't keep her sleepy subconscious in line.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night the seniors were going to sneak in and sleep on the front lawn of their school. Marinette was a stone throw away from home so no biggie. Although, she wanted to be there because Adrien was going to sneak out of his house to be there. She could handle one night away.

The students that were brave enough to do it gathered on the front lawn. It was a couple dozen people by the time Marinette got there.

"Where's Adrien?" she asked, looking around nervously.

Alya chuckled, "On his way, according to Nino."

"Who is on their way?"

Marinette whipped her head around to see Adrien standing behind her, out of breath.

"You," she smiled sweetly.

Adrien chuckled, "Present!" He yelled and threw his hand up making fun of himself on that first day. The girls both burst out into laughter.

"Dork," Alya smirked.

Nino appeared next to them, "Our tent is up, dude!"

"Great!" Adrien walked over to where he was and dropped his backpack next to it. "Can I go in?"

"Sure. Get yourself set up."

Adrien pulled his backpack open and pulled out a stuff sack. From inside, he pulled out a good sized mummy sac and threw it in. Then in another stuff sack he pulled out a pillow. With a quick blow on the end of it the inside inflated and he threw that in, too.

"I'm about ready."

Nino had been helping the girls get their tent set up next to Adrien and Nino's.

"This is an awesome tent!" Nino exclaimed looking it over, "I wish mine was like this one."

Alya nodded, "My dad is really into outdoor sports and he is really persnickety about his tents."

Marinette groaned as she climbed in with her bag and sleeping bag. Her sleeping bag was one of those big bulky numbers. Alya and Marinette had arranged to lay her sleeping bag down as a cushion and they'd cover up with Alya's. It would make it more like a bed than anything.

"You need help?" Alya asked.

"No, I got it. Thanks, though."

Once they got all their tents set up, the friend squeezed into Alya's tent to chat. Their lantern lit up the inside and allowed enough light to see each other now that it was dark.

"I want to play a game," Alya started, "Truth or dare, BUT they all have to stay inside of this tent. Dares included!"

"Uh, ok," Nino agreed hesitantly. Marinette shot a timid glance over at Adrien who looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm in!!" Adrien agreed enthusiastically.

"What about you, Mari?"

"Um...do I get to go first?" Marinette bit her lip and glanced around the tent.

"Sure," Alya nodded.

"Then I'll play."

"What is the penalty if you don't do it?" Nino asked.

Alya rubbed her chin with her hand in thought, but Adrien perked up, "An article of clothing?"

The mischievous twinkle that was alight in Alya's eyes certainly frightened Marinette. Oh, no. "PERFECT!!!" she exclaimed. "Marinette, you're up."

Mari groaned. She hadn't really thought this through, "Hmmm...Nino. Truth or Dare?"

Nino leveled a sideways glance at Alya and bravely said, "Dare!"

Marinette giggled, "Uh, I dare you to suck on Alya's ear lobe."

There was an insincerely dirty look shot her direction, from Alya, before Nino growled, "No prob." He proceeded to lean across the way and grasped Alya's earlobe with his mouth. A little sound escaped Alya's mouth before she pushed him away, "Okay, that's enough. We'll have to kick them out of the tent if you keep doing that."

"My turn!" Nino chuckled. "BRO! Truth or dare?"

Adrien glanced around the tent. He was unsure what Nino would ask, but figured he'd better stick to something mild for now, "Truth."

"Boring," Nino grumbled, "Okay, truth...what is living at the Agreste Estate like? With your dad and all that?"

Adrien glanced around the tent nervously and shrugged, "Nope." He gripped the hem of his pajama shirt with his finger tips and quickly stripped it off.

Marinette's breath hitched and Alya stared.

"DAMN, AGRESTE!" Alya exclaimed, "You're solid!"

Adrien chuckled, "Uh, yeah. Kind of comes with the job."

Marinette, though distracted by his suddenly bare chest staring her in the face, was conflicted with why he'd avoided the question. Was it that bad? She didn't want to think about his home life being that horrible.

"My turn, I think," Adrien glanced around the tent, "Hmm...Alya."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alya grumbled, "No way I'm getting suckered in to a dare like Nino."

"Are you afraid?" Mari grinned smugly.

"NO!" Alya squirmed, "I just think I should start slow."

"Okay," Adrien nodded and thought about what he wanted to ask, "Who do you truly think Ladybug is?"

Alya glanced around the tent nervously, "Ah, uh, I've narrowed it down to about three people..."

"Well? You have to answer or take off an article," Nino prompted.

"Um, Violet Reese is one. She has dark hair. Her eyes are brown, but it's magic so... Um, there's Rochelle LaBuche, because she's rarely there when everything goes down. Then there is, um," she glances nervously over at Marinette, "Marinette." There's a moment of awkward silence before Alya whisper mouths, "I'm sorry!"

Marinette's eyes widened at the confession, but then she giggled in nervous hysterics, "Me?"

"Well, you've never been akumatized, you disappear during attacks, and you're constantly late coming back to class..."

Adrien was sitting silently next to Marinette, but staring at her out of his peripheral vision. Could she be Ladybug?

"I'm the most clumsy person you know," Marinette was still smiling, but with an edge. "Although, I can't deny that."

"My turn!!" Alya exclaims, ready to be done. "Marinette!"

"Uh." Marinette is sitting there nervously. Truth or dare? If she says truth, Alya is going to ask her if she's Ladybug. If she says dare, Alya is going to make her do something embarrassing; perhaps with or in front of Adrien. Oh, lord, why did she ever agree to play this stupid game? The answer was simple, "Dare."

Alya's hand shot above her head and grabbed a fistful of air as she brought her fist down in a victory exclamation, "YES!! I was hoping you'd say dare."

"Alya," her tone was begging for mercy. _Shit._ Alya was out for blood. This was because of that dare she gave Nino wasn't it?

"Quid pro quo, girl," Alya smirked, "I dare you to kiss Adrien, with tongue, or it doesn't count."

Marinette's face turned puce. "ALYA!" she exclaimed.

"Well..." she waved her hand as if shooing her off to get to it.

"I can't do that. He would have to consent to that. You can't give me that dare."

"Then. Ask. Him." Alya's fixed gaze bore through her with each deliberately uttered syllable.

Mari glared, and grimaced as she turned to face Adrien. His amused expression made her ire disappear and she smiled shyly, "Uh, Adrien...do you, would you care...you know?"

Adrien had never really had an opportunity to kiss a girl before. The prospect of it made him positively giddy. "Would you mind?"

Marinette hadn't expected that to be the response. She'd sort of thought he'd say 'I'd rather not.' It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, though, seeing as Adrien was always kind and considerate of others. Now, she was in that difficult spot of answering. "No, not re-real-really, no. I mean, if you don't mind. Kissing you. Kissing me. Kissing. No."

"I have no reservations," he shrugged.

"None? O-okay with me."

Adrien leaned forward, his voice had dropped down a tick, "What are we waiting for?" Then he winked. Marinette felt like she was going to pass out.

"Guys?" she glared at Alya and Nino who, understanding that this was Marinette's first kiss, had the decency to turn away.

Nino took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss Alya. They'd already been sucking face, in their own time, for a while now, anyway. Marinette was nice to them in giving Nino a dare she knew they wouldn't be uncomfortable with. Alya would be getting her due comeuppance for this one of these days.

Adrien shook his head at her desire for privacy. He hadn't thought about that, but appreciated it. "Thanks."

Marinette couldn't reach Adrien, even if she leaned, so she got on her knees and 'walked' over to him. Suddenly, she put her knee on a rock under the tent, "OW!" and fell forward into Adrien's arms.

He caught her against his bare chest with a throaty chuckle, "Setting the mood?" Before she had a chance to answer, he flipped her sideways across his lap and held her in his arms, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Their lips touched and it felt like they'd been shocked, but in a good way. The feel of their soft lips moving against each other elicited a moan from both. Adrien smiled against her mouth and Marinette hungrily captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. He grunted in response and she squeaked. Her hand snaked it's way up into his hair and around his neck. Her fingers were tangled in his locks when she curled her fingers around them to pull him closer to her. Her chest gently pressed against his and she hummed happily. She could feel his body heat through the thin fabric of her top.

Adrien was the first to open his mouth, to suck on her bottom lip, when she reached out to join their tongues. The kiss was electric. It was something Adrien felt he could easily get addicted to. He wouldn't object to doing this again if he could ever convince Marinette to participate again. It was one hell of a first kiss for them both. Marinette had lost all thought processes and was floating on cloud nine. They weren't sure how long they were tasting each other before there was the sound of someone clearing their throats.

Without breaking the kiss, or the embrace, Adrien and Marinette both glanced in the direction of the sound. Marinette was still upside down, but could see it was Alya with an accusatory stare, "Are we going to continue this game or should we give you guys some space?"

Adrien chuckled into Marinette's mouth and it warmed her through. He pulled back to look at her, his expression soft and expressive, "Wow, Marinette."

She smiled back at him shyly, and breathlessly said, "Likewise."

Neither one of them had realized that Adrien's top hand had managed to slip underneath Marinette's pajama top and was resting against the bare skin of her side. Now that she was aware, Marinette felt like he would burn a hole through her. She missed the contact as soon as he sheepishly removed it.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat nervously.

She smiled, "I didn't mind."

They sat up and glanced at each other bashfully.

"I think the game is over," Alya grumbled, "No one can top that."

Adrien and Marinette both erupted into nervous giggles and Nino waved a hand in disbelief, "Dude!! That was some serious lip-locking action there, bro! Come on, Alya, I think we need more practice."

Alya didn't need to be told twice. She and Nino left to go to his and Adrien's tent. They left satisfied Adrien and rather shocked Marinette behind. When they were finally aware of their circumstance, alone, together, in a tent, they each fidgeted respectively.

"So..."

"So..." They both said in unison and laughed nervously.

"That was my first," he glanced up at her.

"Mine, too," she smirked. (Technically, it was true; her first mutual kiss, anyway.) They'd shared their first kiss, ever. Marinette yawned and laid back on her bed that she and Alya had made. "Do you care if I lay down? I might fall asleep."

"No. Go ahead."

"You won't be bored?"

He smirked, "You have no idea how NOT bored I am right now."

"Even if I'm sleeping?" she chuckled and closed her eyes.

He smirked, "Just being here with you is enough." Marinette felt her cheeks flush, but couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Good night, Adrien."

"Night, Marinette."

"Wake me up if you need anything."

"I will," he smiled. Then, as if compelled by some silent force, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Marinette's temple. The gesture was reserved and sweet. Her eyes shot open to look at his adoring smile, "You looked cute like that. I guess I should have asked." He twisted his face up as he second-guessed that.

"Don't be silly," Marinette mumbled through her sleepy haze. Her eyes had shut again, "We just made out. I'll live." She reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him down next to her. "Lay down. Try to sleep, kitty."

Adrien's eyes about bugged out of his head. _Kitty?_

"Uh..." he didn't know how to respond. Did she know? She didn't seem to be too shaken up. Maybe it was subconscious? Why would that happen? He'd only seen her a couple times as Chat. "Kitty?" Too late, she was out.

He laughed to himself, but didn't let go of her hand. There was NO WAY he was going to sleep. The fact he held on tightly to her hand made it almost impossible to fall asleep. Their relationship was shifting. He felt bliss wash over him as he realized they were going to support each other, ready to face whatever was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs someone to watch over them. Tonight, that someone was there. There's a first time for everything.

Marinette woke to the sound of thunder cracking followed by a deep tremendous rumbling. She buried her head back in her pillow and groaned. It sounded like it was going to rain.

It was after the next lightning strike and rolling boom that Marinette noticed her pillow was trembling.  _Alya isn't afraid of thunder storms._ Mari's eyes shot open as she sat up and her eyes found Adrien's in the dark. He was breathing shallowly and his heart beat was thrumming like a hummingbird in her ear. 

She would have feinted, or squealed and retreated in timidity, had he not looked ten times more terrified. This wasn't Adrien, beautiful, angelic, fashion model she adored Adrien, but terrified of storms and needing someone to care about him Adrien. Compassionate heart trumps lovesick heart any day of the week.

"Adrien?" 

Lightning flashed and she saw his eyes slam shut, scrunched tight, and his breaths came fast and heavy now, "I hate storms."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Adrien's teeth were chattering, "I don't know." He convulsed once as another flash lit up the tent. Marinette wrapped her arms around him tightly and turned him to face her. 

"You'll be all right. It'll be over soon." Her top hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly, "Hey, you." He glanced up at her and she smiled, "Anyone ever tell you you're easy on the eyes?" That finally got a chuckle out of him, momentarily. That was until another bolt of lightning sent his face diving into her neck. 

Then came the rain. It started light and then a sudden deluge. Adrien peeked out when it seemed the worst of the storm was past. He was still rattled.

When the rain let up there was a sound outside the tent. The zipper pulled and Alya peeked her head in. She smirked, "Ah, you're already close. Move over."

"What!?" Marinette exclaimed when Nino came in, too.

"We're taking on water in the other tent," Alya stated, not up for discussion.

"There's not enough room!" Marinette lamented.

"Whatever, Mari. You guys are taking up very little space."

Nino tried to find space to sit while they were all lying in the tent. The struggle went on for a long time. The rain stopped, but they could hear distant thunder that was getting closer.

Marinette glanced at them all and sighed, "This is ridiculous. I'm just going to go home and it'll make this all easier. I have to go before the next round hits. You can use my stuff and I'll get it tomorrow." She moved to get up and Adrien grabbed her wrist. The panicked look on his face spoke volumes.

"Think your parents would care if I tagged along? It is still going to be crowded. 

The wink-wink, nudge-nudge was not lost on Alya or Nino, but misinterpreted.

" We would appreciate the privacy," she winked at Adrien. "So thanks."

"Don't mention it," he mumbled. 

He and Marinette exchanged knowing glances as they went to retrieve Adrien's effects so they wouldn't get any more waterlogged. Luckily, his foam sleeping pad had kept most of his stuff pretty dry.

As they walked back to Marinette's house, Adrien chuckled, "So how easy am I on the eyes, exactly?"

She ignored him and blushed, "Wanted to give them privacy? Are you saying it had nothing to do with the approaching storm?"

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "Made your point."

"And extremely TOO easy, by the way."

He turned his thousand watt smile on her and she felt her knees wobble, "Thanks, Marinette."

She shrugged, "I'm sure you've been told that before."

"It means more coming from you."

She opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out. Then, as the rain started up again, and a flash lit up the sky, they were at her house. None too soon, either, by the way Adrien was shaking like a leaf. She heard his relieved sigh as she opened the door. 

"You all right?"

"Now I am," he smiled.

"I never would have pegged you as a scaredy cat when it comes to storms," she giggled.

Adrien tensed at the cat reference, but brushed it off. He'd have to investigate that more later. "Yeah, I've been like that as long as I can remember. I drop all the blinds and cower through them."

"At school?"

"I put on the brave act," he shrugged.

"Ah," she nodded, "I'll remember that and maybe Alya could switch seats with you on bad days."

"I don't exactly want to spread it around," he muttered under his breath.

"We'll say it's me and you want to help. Alya would be completely cool with it."

He smiled, "You really are an amazing friend, Marinette."

"Th-thanks," she blushed, and realized with annoyance she stuttered. She'd been doing so well, too!

As she opened the door to the living room, she found her mother reading on the couch. "That was quick," she said without looking up from her book.

Marinette sighed, "Yeah, well, we got rained out. Care if Adrien stays over?"

Sabine's head snapped up and she grinned, "Nope. Welcome! Make yourself at home. Can you handle sleeping arrangements, Mari?"

"Yes, maman," she nodded, "Follow me!"

Adrien followed Marinette up to her room. There was a blanket horse in the hallway where she grabbed a couple quilts. Inside her room, she made to clearing off her chaise, "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Whatever works," he shrugged. "Your parents are nice to let me stay here."

"Don't mention it. I think they like you."

He glanced up to a picture on her wall and smirked, "Looks like they're not the only one."

Marinette gawked in mortification before she scoffed and waved her hands flippantly, "I told you you were easy on the eyes. Plus, I need model position references for drawing my designs."

He sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, I can understand that."

"Are you disappointed? You have thousands of adoring fangirls!" Marinette felt kind of bad for not telling him the truth, but she was terrified. This whole unexplored territory thing. She'd never done this before.

"No, no. It's just the same thing as earlier--it's different coming from you." He bit the inside of his cheek, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth.

Marinette stood there a minute to let that sink it. Although, the more she thought about it the more confused she was. Was he saying it meant more from her, personally? Or was he saying it meant more coming from a friend? What did he mean by that?! Did he like her back?

There was another rumble of thunder. It was getting closer. Adrien automatically took a step closer to where she was standing.

"I hate storms," he grumbled.

The chaise was made up, but Marinette didn't want to go to bed yet. She stood there awkwardly, smacking her fist into her palm, "So...your bed is made."

Another rumble, another step closer.

"Yeah, thanks, Marinette."

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"I should be," he nodded and walked over to the chaise and sitting down. There was a flash of lightning out the window and he clasped his hands together in his lap nervously.

"You know, I can sit here with you until it's over," she suggested.

Adrien glanced up at her, liking whatever he saw there, and smiled, "Okay. Although, it is late. Do you want to sit on your bed so you can just go to sleep? I'm the one having trouble sleeping."

She thought for a moment and giggled, "That's a really good idea. Logistics are kind of your thing, aren't they?"

"I'm not bad," he smirked.

He followed Marinette up to the loft and leaned back against her pillows at the head of the bed. Marinette picked up her tablet, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he nodded.

It took about half an hour of a movie to put Marinette to sleep. The thunder was still rolling periodically, but Adrien was much more comfortable now that he had Marinette there. In fact, this was probably the best he'd handled a thunderstorm in years. Adrien chuckled when her head fell over onto his shoulder, "Mari," he whispered and nudged her shoulder.

"Nnggh," she groaned and rolled over; her head dropped to his chest and her arm was draped across his abdomen.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Stay, Chat," she mumbled.

Adrien jolted again. He was SURE she said Chat this time. What in the world? He began to panic, his heart rate increasin, but felt her arms squeeze around him.

"No akuma," she whined.

"Marinette," he hissed, not nearly as relaxed as before, "Did you call me Chat?"

"Shhh, Adrien's sleeping."

Adrien checked himself over once and sighed. She was clearly talking in her sleep, "Is he now?"

Adrien sat there dumbfounded for a while. What the heck was going on with Marinette? He hadn't even been paying attention to the movie or the approaching storm. It was getting louder and had more lightning now. The next flash brought on the trembling which woke Marinette up.

"Adrien?" she sat up to look at him, "Are you ok?"

"No," he set his jaw and stared at her. This might not have been such a good idea. His identity was in jeopardy AND there was a thunder storm.

She sat up and blinked, realizing she'd been draped across him, "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's not that," he glanced at her, "You were talking in your sleep. You kept calling me Chat. Who is Chat?"

"Um, no one. Don't worry about it."

"Marinette," he pleaded. He had to know.

Marinette smacked a hand to her forehead, "Great way to talk in your sleep, Marinette." Her groan was self-deprecating, "This is why I don't do sleepovers. God!"

Adrien was taken a little off guard as she berated herself.

"And here I chose dare to avoid this nonsense."

Adrien grinned at her now, "You make just as much sense conscious as you did asleep."

"Can we just ignore the slip of the tongue?"

"Which one?" he smirked and she could have sworn, in the dark, she was looking at her partner; shit eating grin and all.

She giggled nervously, "Uh...the sleep talking one."

"Good, "he smiled, "Cause I rather liked the first one."

Her face flushed crimson as she put her fingers over her lips, "Did you?"

"Want to try it again?" Thunder shook the house and he scooted closer to her, "Might take my mind off of things, you know?"

Marinette looked up into his eyes and all she saw was sincerity. Adrien Agreste wanted to kiss her. This was one of those moments she'd dreamed about for years. Hell. Yes. They could try it again.

She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled his face closer. "If it'll help."

With that, their lips collided and they cupped each other with their mouths. They both hummed happily as their lips danced with each other. Adrien's hands went down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her legs draped across his lap as she held herself closer to him. Adrien liked the way she made him feel and wanted to explore this budding relationship more. He couldn't wait for Ladybug forever.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Marinette?" he asked against her lips, gasping for air.

A nervous giggle escaped her, "I thought you'd never ask."

Adrien didn't even notice the cracking thunder and the way the house rumbled beneath them. He was completely distracted by the warmth of Marinette against and radiating through him. They decided Adrien would do well to sleep next to Marinette that night.

The evening had taken an entirely different turn than anticipated, but neither one of them could say they were disappointed.


End file.
